Love Matchs
by Yakura285
Summary: Ema has a older sister, Nami. Nami starts the whole love war between the brothers. Along the way, Nami meets girls and they get involved in this little war. Will this Love Match leave everyone in tears? Or will it lead to newly-wed couples? Rated T or M Back away kids! This story is for older people! Warning Long story!
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is just my first Fanfiction, so please remember that when you find mistakes. I really hope you like it! If you find any mistakes, please Pm me or review and tell me. I haven't got a good word font to write this in so... I don't own anyone but my OCs, my first Oc, Nami. For all you viewers out there who like to imagine this happening as they read. Rate T or M for well... some discriptive activity... Here is a description of her-**

**Name- Nami Hinata (which is now Asahina due to her Dad's remarriage) **  
**Gender-Female**  
**Age-18**  
**Appearance- Nami goes to a different school as Ema, later in the story of course, but what is weird that the school has the same uniforms, so of course she has the same uniform but with a blue tie ribbion around her. As her night clothes, she wears a over grown T-Shirt and short shorts like up to her thighs. Anywhere else she wears short jeans and a hooded sweat shirt. When there are special places I'll be describing it during the story. She also has normal colored cyan hair and deep blue eyes. Not like Ema. Nami wears her hair in a ponytail in a light pink lemonade band which has a flower on the side. **  
**Extra- I may have forgotten to mention that Ema was her little sister. She works as a Youtuber (A Person who makes videos as a living and post it online). Nami is famous on the internet and been on a TV show once. She also tends to space out during the story. Nami, according to her friends (I am making this up), is funny and supportive. Unlike Ema, she is really open and likes to shout. Sadly she is just as shy as Ema when meeting the person... She likes playing games and as curious as Ema.**

-  
**NARRATION**  
There I was, on the train with my little sister, Ema. My name is Nami. We were heading to our new Brothers' house, or mansion-like is what I hear. Ema was just about excited as me. I knew she lived alone for years. Now she someone to take care of her. I came to my hometown just yesterday night. I was at a University to become a Professional Video Maker, I graduated last month, I only wished Dad was there... So of course, I was surprised at the news that was getting remarried and wished for me to come back home to live with my new family and Ema.

**Nami Point of View**

"We're here Nami!" Ema says as she runs towards the exit excitingly.  
I blink twice before I stop my daydreaming and got off the train.

It took us surprisingly 10 minutes to walk to their house. Well we were running. Ema was super excited, but once we were close enough to see two people, one adult close to his 30's maybe and a kid around 13, anyways she walked properly to make a good impression. At least I am guessing.

We both took a stop in front of the address we were suppose to live at. Of course we surprised when the mover's truck drove away. I took a look pass the kind-looking adult.

"Oh, you two must be Ema and Nami" The older man says.

Ema and I nod and bow. I decided to say something knowing Ema is shy, but I am as nervous as her.

"I am guessing you are my brothers?" I say trying to not show shyness, but my voice is unsteady.  
The boys smile as they nod. "Yes we are, I am Masaomi and here is little Wataru.I am the oldest and Wataru is the youngest" Masaomi says, almost proudly.

I realize I am smiling a bit too much and I have to talk for Ema and I. "You may already know who we are, but as a proper introduction..." I put my hands around Ema's shoulders "This is my younger sister, Ema, and I am Nami. Pleased to meet you and,,," I take my hands off of Ema as we both bow once again "Please take care of us"

"Wataru, do you want to add on to anything?" Masaomi says as he soons face us, not giving Wataru a chance to say anything, Masaomi says "We already put your stuff in your rooms, Ukyo, the second oldest, will tell you where your room is after meeting everyone here. Ema and I soon smile and walk inside as the boys stay outside.

After all the greetings...

Nami soon goes to her room to unpack, She closes the door to her room which has boxes taped up and has the word Nami on it, written in a pen. Nami soon comes upon a cage which she seems to be familliar with and then realizes... (btw after she finished unpacking everything, basically hours later)

"Ritu" Nami nearly screams as she opens the cage and hugs the creature that comes out of it.  
The Cotton Candy Blue colored Bunny soon gets a mad face on...

Nami knowing how stuborn she is, Nami gets out a carrot and pops it in Ritu's mouth before she could say anything.

"Nice Try Nami. What is wrong with you!? That cage had dust" Ritu says as she coughs and dusts off her fur with her tiny hands.

Nami sighs. "Look I forgot it was becau-" she was going to finish her sentense but then she blushed instead.

"Nami, don't tell me..." Ritu, then gone all girly and says "But you guys are sibbilings" Ritu gasps "Eek! Forbidden Love, how adorable!"

"Shut Up!" Nami says embarrassingly and then blushes harder as she throws a pillow at Ritu.

Ritu, being small and clever she dodges it, and jumps from the floor up to the bed. "YEAH, GO AHEAD AND DENY! IT MAKES YOUR CASE EVEN WORSE." Ritu then breaks into a smile and jumps from the bed to Nami.

Nami being sweet at the time, she hugs she lets go of her and let her into her bed, Nami setted up beside her bed. Nami grabs her Professional Video Camera and starts recording.

"Hey Everyone, Nami here with a special video" Nami does a wink, with her hands in almost like a checkmark under her chin. "I am here in my hometown, with my new family. They are super awesome of course." Nami lays on her bed as the camera is above her, and sighs "So tired! I can sleep a mountain load of hours, but you guys before me!" She gets off of her bed and sits on her desk chair. She sets the video camera onto her desk. It is still facing her, "Taking Questions" She goes onto her laptop and search on her public profiles on websites. "Okay Question One, How are you keeping up with your brothers, are they evil like mine? From Fangirl5" She puts up another checkmark like hand under her chin to make it look like she is thinking. "They aren't evil, well at least some of them. Some are actually kind of nice, I've only been here for a day so I'll get back to you on that, Fangirl5" and scrolls down to look for more questions and answers more.  
Nami goes to a stop and faces the camera after she shuts down her laptop, "That is all for today! I'll ask them to see if I can get them on camera. Just so you can meet them." she brings Ritu to the camera "Wish us luck with all these guys in the house" Nami winks and turns off the camera.

Nami was going to change into her Night clothes but then she hears a knock at the door. She opens it to find Fuuto, the Idol, which the other brother's introduced me through the TV.

"Fuuto, what do you want?" I ask him not as politely since we were going to be sibbilings and I couldn't keep up being nice.  
"I heard you were famous doing your little videos, put me in one of them. My popularity will grow." Fuuto replying so coldly.

**Nami's Point of View**

I gasp in horror as he asked if he could use me just for his popularity. I whisper since it was really dark and I didn't want to wake up anyone, "No, but I will be introducing you as my brother in one of my videos"

"Good Enough" Fuuto says but then mutter something as he turns around, down the hallway. "For now,,,,"

I decided to take a bath in the morning tomorrow, it was super late to do it now. So I changed into my night clothes and went to sleep...

I couldn't help but stay awake, excited about my brothers, I was close to scream of excitement but I kept my mouth shut.

I yawn in exhaustion as it was midnight and I was still awake. I drifted off to sleep soon after.

**In the morning...**

I did my morning usuals. Brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, I went downstairs to have breakfast in my sleep clothes, I felt like if I changed right away, I might spill food on my outfit.

"Good morning, Ukyo" I know he is downstairs cooking since he told me what he does everyday for everyone.

Ukyo looks impressed like he was surprised that I knew he was downstairs cooking without even seeing him before I went downstairs. "Good morning. Do you always wake up this early?" Ukyo said without even looking at me.  
I look at the clock to check if it was my usual time, and I was correct, 5:00, "Yes, I always like getting a head start of stuff, plus every moment counts."

Ukyo doesn't face me, but I know he is smiling after he mutters, "Quoting and has a good moto, impressive"

"Do you need any help, Ukyo?" I say smiling after that compliment.

"Yes, set the table Please." He answers back.

I glady set the table when I remember a request from one of my fans to introduce my brothers. "Ukyo, how would you like to be in one of my videos" I ask while puting plates down.  
Ukyo just stands there is shock, since he hasn't gotten involved with his other brother's job. NEVER

"Sure I guess, but for what?" Ukyo says, returning to himself.  
"One of my fans has wanted me to introduce my brothers to the fans" I say back.  
Ukyo smiles "I'll ask the rest of the brothers if they want to during breakfast, I'll give you an answer at Lunch" Ukyo hands me plates of food to set onto the table.

I smile back as my brothers and sister come downstairs,  
Of course they were surprised how I was dressed, the over grown T-Shirt and shorts were showy. I guess they never saw a girl like this. Other than the pevert monk who made a move on me... I was amazed at the fancy breakfast, Ema and I were staring I guess cause Masaomi suddenly says

"Hope you enjoy the food", Of course we were going to enjoy I mean the food was almost sparkling, I always had udon noodles or raman for meals at the University... I was too busy studying to cook anything this good.

Wataru looked like he was having fun running around the table, screaming "I am so happy eating with my two big sisters" while the food was still cooking. So I decided to take out my fun side and join Wataru.

Everyone was surprised of course. During my greetings with everyone I acted so proper as Iori. I was screaming along with Wataru while running around everyone. In my shorts, oversized T-shirt and slippers, As I got tired, Wataru kept going. "Whoa he is a lively one" I say as I sit down in my seat.

After eating, I went upstairs to get changed, I had no school since no one had gotten me enrolled for school yet. Iori's school...

**Iori Point of View**

I came down only to find my new sister. Well Step-Sister... I wished she wasn't my sister at all at that time. I gazed at Nami.I couldn't help but blush at her appearance and her lively ness as well, I couldn't help but think she was cute. I didn't want to get any attention by getting someone to notice that I was staring at Nami. So I quickly sat down. I found that half of us was looking at Ema and half at Nami. I knew this was going to be bad at the second.

After Ema and Nami left, we, brothers, actually touched our food,,,,, I couldn't help myself but think of Nami. After all I did got a look at her shorts. "AHHH, What has gotten into my head. Why was I thinking of this stuff!" I soon realized I said that aloud.  
I blushed super hard when I realized Nami was at the stairs. She was with a pet bunny, she was wearing a cute ocean blue sun dress.

Tsubaki seems to know what I was talking about because he suddenly looked at Nami and turned back at me with a smirk. "Iori.." and secretly pointed at Nami in front of me doing the Do you like her? Wink Wink.

I soon got up, leaving the table before anyone else teased me. What was weird was that Azusa, Fuuto, Kaname, Masaomi, and Ukyo did too. We all looked at each other. I knew this was going to be bad at the minute everyone gave everyone a disgusted look while Tsubaki died laughing... But as soon as Ema came down with her uniform, Tsubaki checked her out. I wanted to tease him but that wasn't like me... Kaname teased him though...

**Nami Point of View**

Today was the day I get enrolled at Iori's school, So I decided to walk with him to the High School. I may have forgotten to tell you this but, I skiped high school just to be with my dream university.

This was great now that I had the time to actually make my age friends. I know I made friends all over the world since the university likes to travel to catch moments for examples. But all of them were either older or younger.

I came downstairs with my ocean blue sun dress. I decided to look nice just so I can fit in. I sat down in a chair next to Iori with my bunny Ritu. Everyone was quiet but Wataru broke the silence by saying "Ema! I dropped my egg!" Most of us laughed, not Iori though. I guess he wasn't the fun type.  
I walked up to Juli in the living room. I look around me so no one thought I was crazy talking to animals. Everyone was in the kitchen except Ema and I.  
"Look guys we need you to be together. We have places to go today and they don't allow animals."  
Ema was covering up the square we formed. "So please get along since you guys will be hanging with each other more often."  
Juli and Ritu looked at each other. It was almost love at first sight. ALMOST

"NOPE" They both say causing the brothers to look in our direction.  
"Okay maybe" Ritu and Juli says softly since they didn't want to get attention,

Ema and I sighed in relief as we left them in the living room as they were making agreements of not doing stuff to each other,  
I got up to see that Iori was leaving. I ran to him in my sneakers. He was surprised when I was following him into the elevator.

It was silence until... "You must be surprised that I am following you" I smile at him "I will be enrolling at your school.

**Iori's Point of View**

I was entering the elevator when Nami followed me in, telling me that she was enrolling at my school.

I suddenly felt inside, my head screaming. There was a part of me saying this was a chance for me to confess my feelings, But then I am screaming back what feelings!

Nami smiles at me which causes my heart to pound.  
First Nami wears a cute dress, then she says she'll be enrolling at my school. What was next?!

"Ukyo says I can join you on your walks to school, I promise I won't cause you to be late" This time Nami smiles even more.  
I was sweating all right. So much that she said "Iori are you okay?" I was about to faint but then I realized her arms will be around me trying to catch me like in one of those drama movies.

I smiled back realizing that I am getting way into this. Doing this she thought I accepted her to walk with me.

The Elevator finally made a stop and we got off, walking to High School. She doesn't realize what my fangirls will do to her if she is seen with me.

**Nami's Point of View**

We were walking down the streets when suddenly Iori went in front of me.

I didn't realize what he was doing at first, but then I heard some voices. Girls.  
Then it hit me. I am seen with Iori. They'll try to kill me. I suddenly ran down the block.. Iori notices this and acts normal.

"Iori!" I hear footsteps running toward him.

"Hi Girls" Iori says smoothly.

I felt my heart running after he said that.  
It was weird cause I got the sense of Anger coming from me...

The girls suddenly giggle which didn't help my anger. "We're so glad we bumped into each other, now we can walk together to school."

I decided that Iori would say yes so I didn't want to interfer with him to being with his fangirls. So I walked totally normal towards them.

Iori saw this and distracted them, he doesn't know my plan until I walk right pass him.

He looked towards me which made the fangirls stop in front of me.

I stop and look at them "Do you need something." I say super smoothly

"Yea, do you know him?" One of the girls say. I look towards Iori, who was afraid what I gotten in to.

"No, why would I" Looking mature the girls thought I was super older than them like I was in college.

In relief they let me pass them towards the school, of course they didn't know I was heading towards the school. I look at him again, the girls taught

I was harmless and were behind me so, I took a wink at Iori and walk towards the school.

But then I was called back. "Wait" One of the girls say.

"Are You Nami Hinata?" the girl say.

Knowing they'll find out. I smile and say "You'll see" and I do one of my poses,

The girls scream in excitment and take off running towards me. I run for it, I done this a lot so I managed to run away from the girls, Which was hardsince they were experienced by Iori.

I managed to find the high school office.  
I filled out forms while people passed by me whispering about my Career.  
When I finally finished I walked out of the school to find out school hours have passed and Iori was outside waiting for me. The office said that I would be starting next week.

I blushed as I was beside him most of the time... He was so sweet to wait for me. As we got home, we went into the dining room for Lunch.  
I was glad to hear as everyone agreed to Fan request.

It was also wonderful that they may get covered with girls, well risk it.

I quickly got my video camera out of my room and rushed downstairs.

I turned it on and turned it facing me (the TV backround),

"Hey Everyone Nami here!" I do a pose "I am finally answering to your request Destiny285.. I am so happy that they actually agreed and risk becoming famous and being followed by fangirls..."

The guys actually liked that part.. Girls...

"Anyhow here is... Masomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, Louis, Sabaru, Iori, Yusuke, Fuuto, and Wataru!" I turn the camera towards them as they all say "HAI" I point and say each one of their names again. I may have gotten startled when one of the brothers which I haven't met just came behind the brothers cause i jumped back. "And here is" Fuuto walked up to me as he whispered in my ear. "HIkaru!"Fuuto whispered to me that one had work.

I turn the camera towards me "I want to also tell you something about today later" The brothers all turn to look at Iori, since I've been with him supposingly the whole day.

I turn off the camera, "So,,," I turn to see Ukyo talking to me. "What happened today?"

Then the next thing I see was Iori's shirt from behind. He was in front of me AGAIN.

"NOTHING" Iori says and then he stops covering me up but pulls me towards the elevator.

"KYAAAAA! HELP! MY LUNCH!" After my yell of food, Iori smiles at me and grabs plates of food and turns back to the elevator. And I still am beingdraged. "NEVER MIND I GOT MY FOOD!" I yell once again.

There was another silence in the elevator. We went into his room as he lets go of my hand.

"Put down your food for a minute" he says softly as he closes the door to his dark room.

I was super surprised and put the plate down after a small spoon full of rice.  
He then took off his shirt, showing his abbs and...  
"KYAAAAA!" I was going to scream more but then he pushed me aganst the wall and cover my mouth..  
I fell silent up until he took off his hand.

"I-Iori" I stammer to show nervousness.

**How do you guys like it so far? As I said, first fanficiton. . I'm actually testing this uploading thing out. I have many other anime fanficitons that I would like to share. But I didn't do it chapters. So yeah... I am having to copy and paste parts of them. I am editing them so they won't be bunched up for everyone. I may have forgot EmaxNatsume and OCsxBrothers. Yeah that's right, there is more than one. But Nami is probably the only one I'm describing. Please Review and tell me any mistakes or how you think of my story! I'll continue the story if you guys want. I don't see the point of continuing if no one likes it. 3 Okay Bye Guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nami's Love Chaos

**Hey Guys! I'm back with another chapter! So.. I just figured out how to add another chapter. I see how some people are already reading my "****Love Matchs****" Fanfiction. After reading a chapter of a fanfiction, I always get excited for the new chapter. Don't want everyone to wait too long, so here's the next chapter!  
FYI: I'm starting shoutouts, the first 6 people who review will be getting a shoutout on the next chapter. (First nice 6 reviews)  
I've only uploaded the first chapter a couple days ago, so I only got two reviews.**

**I don't expect much from my first fanfiction and a five-day fanfiction.**

**I'd like to thanks Misaki and shironeko123 for giving me their blessing with this fanfiction!**

**Lets get on to the actual fanfiction! Warning- This might contain some adult material (Which is why it is rated M)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Ashley**

* * *

**IORI'S POINT OF VIEW**

Ukyo was going to ask what was happening to Nami, I didn't want her to explain so I rushed in front of Nami.

I wanted to get out of here or else Masaomi will tell me to step aside, I dragged Nami to the elevator, Where was I going? I asked myself, Then I heard...

"KYAAAAA! HELP! MY LUNCH!" We were both hungry so I smiled and grabs two plates and gave her one of them. I kept onto her hand though, It was silent up the elevator. Without thinking, we went to my room.

I closed the door when this feeling came over to me and told me to take off my shirt, so I did.

"Put down your plate of food for a minute" I whispered with my face facing the door.

I wanted to push her up the wall and kiss her while I can. I didn't realize I really did push her up the wall .

I finally realized what I did and knew she was going to scream so I put my hand over her mouth.  
When I put it down I heard,

"I-Iori" She stammered I guess she was nervous.

Then I did what a guy would do, let her go.

"I am sorry Nami, I didn't know what came over me" We both sat on the edge of my bed.

"Um Iori..." Nami said looking away."I liked that actually" she said before landing a kiss on my cheek.

I was so surprised when she actually did that, I ended up pushing her to the wall.

She was surprised as well, Then something horrible happened, I responded to her kiss. I stared at her for a moment after kissing her lips, They were so soft...

* * *

**NAMI'S POINT OF VIEW  
**  
At first I couldn't believe what I had just said... That I liked it, being pushed up the wall, aganst his body and abbs...

I was pushed again aganst that wall. He kissed me back on that wall. Down my neck too. Then he started undressing me.  
I couldn't help but make sounds... Then we both heard noises from outside. So I quickly zipped my dress back up while Iori opened the door.  
Iori stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Then something weird happened...

Fuuto came in while I was trying hard to zip up my dress. It was hard okay! Ema had to help me put it on...

So Fuuto saw part of my bra and my dress was held back on the bed so part of my panties as well...

"Fuuto, Ummm.." I said trying to get him to quit staring at my opened areas...

Fuuto stared at me angerly. Then he took my hand and pulled me towards his room.. I was startled by his action

"NOT THIS AGAIN! KYAAAAA" I yelled loud. I kept my mouth shut as we passed Masaomi and Kaname.

We suddenly stopped at Fuuto's door. That is when Iori, Kaname, and Masaomi came screaming for me, which drew attention to other brothers. I never knew Fuuto was so strong he could carry me to his bed bridal style. Then something weird happened! He pinned me down on his bed!

"EEKK! Fuuto!"

Then Fuuto started kissing me,,, I started to make sounds. All I could say was "No.. No... F-Fuuto,"

They felt so good, his toungue, aganst my neck, aganst my own tounge. Then something else awful happened!

He ripped the strap of my bra. That was when the door opened...  
"FUUTO!" I screamed when the strap of my bra broke,

So when the guys took off Fuuto, I ran to my room closing the door,

I heard Iori's voice outside my door and so i pulled it Iori into my saw what Fuuto did so he just continued what he started in his room.  
But this time on my bed...

I felt safe with Iori...  
I kept making sounds but I think Iori didn't mind... This time I wasn't wearing my dress..

We fell asleep after that, We got up around 10, I got changed while he was still sleepy.

I made a normal meal, and put it on one of those portable tray and carried it up to my room.I had a table upstairs already. During my University years, there was no cafeteria so I had to eat in my room..

I set up the food for Iori and gently tapped him on the shoulder,

But before I did I took a moment to look at him while he sleep, Iori was...Cute  
He slowly woke up, "Iori, wake up, you have to eat dinner..." I pause again, he woke up and we both looked at each other eyes.

"I set the table on the bed so you don't have to get up"

As he ate, he soon whispered "Sorry" to me.

"No you don't have to be," I sat right next to him and started cuddling with him

"I am super tired so I am gonna go to sleep" I started to lay down.

* * *

**IORI'S POINT OF VIEW**

As she drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but think about what I have just done. She was my sister! She looked so sweet as she drift off to sleep,

I kept eating Ukyo's food. But I wonder why it tastes so good than normal. Did she make it?

I took more spoonful, It was the type of food Ukyo would cook. What did she add in here?

I smiled and once I was done I put it on her desk, to put away in the morning. I got into the bed, I realized that we were still undressed. My face got red and put on my shorts at the very least and laid right next to Nami.

* * *

**NORMAL VIEW**

Masaomi was wide awake. He couldn't sleep after knowing that "that" happened...

Masaomi was starting to like Nami. He didn't know his other brothers did too. It all started to quickly.  
But he knew what this meant to the brothers... War

Kaname was thinking about that moment in the hallway.

Flashback...  
Fuuto was just angrily walking towards his room as Masaomi and Kaname was just about to go find Nami. Until they find her almost half naked (showing her bra and her dress was halfly off). They were processing what was happening and started shouting for Fuuto.

Kaname kept replaying the same scene over and over again, He got "Hard" just focusing on her appearance.

Azusa wasn't triggered at all until he saw Nami's appearance under Fuuto. He was the one outside Iori's door making noises because of his anger. Fuuto just happens to be close to him.

Flashback..  
Azusa wasn't planning to eavesdrop. But once he heard moaning he had to come to Iori's door (this is all part of the story Azusa isn't a real pevert).Soon he realized it was Nami and Iori. Fuuto saw Azusa listening so he decides to see what he was listening to. Fuuto was surprised as Azusa fled from the crime scene and Iori answered the door shirtless. Fuuto was suddenly curious so he decided to peek in his room. Iori didn't see Fuuto yet. Fuuto threw a hairclip away from his room which distracted Iori from his door. Using this time, Fuuto peeked witnessed all of this and peeked also inside while no one was watching...

Azusa shivered from the fact that he was acting like Tsubaki when he was around Ema alone...

Ukyo didn't enjoy hearing about what the brothers saw during dinner. It was only her second day when all this happened... Ukyo enjoyed Nami for her cleverness and thoughtfulness.. After hearing detail and hearing this it up close (Under the living room after everyone left. It gone quiet and Ukyo can hear them).  
At the same time they all thought the same thing...  
I want Nami...  
I need Nami...  
I Love Nami!

* * *

**NAMI'S POINT OF VIEW**

MORNING  
I woke up trying to believe that yesterday wasn't a dream... I kissed Iori on his lips and down his neck until he woke up. I was giggling of course, I never had a serious boyfriend. Especially since it was my brother.

Once he was awake I got up to start changing. I had to get measure for my uniform today.

Iori woke up and sat up just staring at me. But after a short while I had to do my hair and brush my teeth. I went into my private bathroom and brushed my teeth while Iori was just in a daze since there was no school today. I smiled at him and informed him that I had to go get measure today.  
I was finally finished and put on a robe and went downstairs.

* * *

**Iori's Point of View**  
I woken up with kisses by my Girlfriend, Nami. But when I thought of it, I remembered my current girlfriend, Fuyuka. I suddenly go to a deep thought about this situation while staring at Nami.

She suddenly smiles and says something I couldn't hear or focus on, all I can hear is my thumping heart because of her smile. All I could do was nod.

She goes into the bathroom to do her morning stuff, I realized that I need to tell her the truth...

As she comes out of the bathroom, it pained me to see her dressed so nicely and break her heart.  
"Nami. I already have a girlfriend. But I'll be willing to break it off for you"

* * *

**So what do you guys think? It gets really juicy later on. Hope you Enjoyed It! If you guys have any questions about Nami, go ahead.**

**Nami: I'm willing to answer anything..But what do you mean it gets Juicy later on?**

**Heh... Its a life-changing situation. That's all I can tell you for now.**

**Nami: *Gulps* P-Please Review! *whispers* Please help me..**

**No one could help you when you are in the world of fanfiction :3 Anything is possible. Okay well Bye everyone! See you next time!  
*drags Nami in darkness***


	3. Chapter 3: Nami, Azusa, and Masaomi?

**Hey Guys! I'm Back once again! I can't handle a lot of people waiting. I know it sounds weird. I just don't like making people wait. I know that feeling when you read a good story and then all of sudden.  
To be Continued! I am always like NO, JUST NO.  
I also noticed that my stories are a little short, so I copied down a big section in my document.**

**Okay no need to waste anyone's time with the author note.. Lets Read :3**

* * *

**FUTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was passing by Nami's room to flirt, but I guess someone took her away last night. Cause I heard two voices in that room.

"Angry voices?" I tell myself..

I suddenly saw other people come up to her room. Azusa, Masaomi, and Kaname.

I didn't question them I was busy listening, so I put up my fingers to indicate SHUSH.

I could only hear.  
"WHAT!" I heard someone cry, then a bunch of damn sobbing. I couldn't care less about the crying all I could care about is why?  
But as soon as we start to listen closely, Masaomi has the feeling to open the door.

Came out was a red eyed Nami, tears still in her eyes. She took a look at us and left the room. I wanted to go after her but that'll trigger everyone. I decided to go into the room and demand answers.

"What the hell Iori!" I say as I go in her room.  
At that point I was leading the group cause everyone started to come in, thinking that I know what I am doing.

Iori held his head and says "I forgot about Fuyuka." Iori scrambled his hair, "I cheated on Fuyuka!"

I knew who he was talking about. "What is wrong with you, You were the one who started all this!"

Iori looked confused (btw he was still shirtless) "Started What?"

The other guys knew what I was talking about, but I guess he thought damn Nami was all his.

I guess the other guys knew what I was talking about because they had an angry look on their faces.

"I can't believe you!" Masaomi says changing the topic.

Then Damned Azusa went after Nami causing everyone else going after her. I take one look at that piece of garbage and ran after Nami also.

We were downstairs asking with Azusa in the lead. Masaomi asked Ukyo if he seen her. I decided to go to Ema's room. Girls are girls aren't they?

* * *

**Ema's Point of View**

I was playing a video game when Nami rushed inside my room.

"EMA!" Nami suddenly cries on my shoulder when I am in the awesomest scene of the video game.

I suddenly pause the game and faces Nami. "What's wrong, and don't worry I support you and Iori!"

Nami suddenly cries harder. "Ohhh... I see" I says.

Nami suddenly stops crying and grabs my controler. "You know what I do when I am upset."

I smile and add another controler to the game set. "DIE ZOMBIE," I shouted as I swayed the controller side to side while pushing a bunch of buttons.

Nami is still sobbing but I try not to get into the topic, knowing she doesn't like talking about stuff like this.

"Fuuto?" Nami says but we're both still focused on our fight with zombies. Fuuto was now in the room still staring at me.

"Do you need something from either of us?" Nami says and tries to hide her face (red eyes). But when she is still breathing hard and the tissues by her side it gives it away.

"EEEK FUUTO!" Fuuto grabs Nami's arm and pulls her out of the room.

Ritu was sitting there on the window still with Juli. Ritu was focused on her Nami, but was always bothered by Juli, who always tries hard to win her heart.

* * *

**NAMI'S POINT OF VIEW**

"NOT THIS AGAIN!" I shout after being dragged. But what is odd that we went into the living room.

The brothers were as surprised as I was. Fuuto basically threw me on the couch right on top of Azusa. "KYAAAA!" I yell while I am basically squirming in Azusa arms.

Fuuto leaves but I am still squirming in Azusa arms. When I finally calm down. I realize the people on the left of Azusa can see my panties up my skirt..

I begin to blush fiercely. When I finally got up, "This isn't my day is it."

Fuuto then comes in with Iori... So I try to run off avoiding contact by running up the stairs on the other ... Wataru blocks me or at least try which is adorable!

I couldn't take it anymore when Iori looks at me trying to run off which causes me to be even more embarrassed and shy. I run past Wataru and presses the button to the elevator. I took no interest as Yusuke was in the elevator I press the down button.

"WHAT THE HELL, NAMI" He outrages as I just jumped inside the elevator and pressed the down button while the other brothers were behind me trying to get me to stay.

"Um, I needed to get out of there..." hoping he didn't notice the people behind me yelling. "Uh. For Air!"

When the elevator came to the stop, I carried my blue purse and proudly went outside. Or at least proud looking. I knew Iori was coming for me though. So as soon as I came outside I started running towards the tailor shop.

"Tomo-Chan!" I say as I enter the shop to find a red haired lady.

"Nami-Chan!" Tomo-Chan says.

We were students at the Accadamy. (That is a story for another time.)

I soon hug her before I hop onto a wooden box. She measures me while I tell her what was going on. But then I forgotten I told Iori where I was going today, Cause Iori walks in the shop, looking for me.

Good thing Tomo-Chan was done, cause she gave me a piece of paper for the result of the measurement.

I, then, realized Iori was staring at me and I was staring back, After a while, I was finish thinking and walked pass him out the door. But then he grabbed my arm.

"Iori, let go." I say strongly, but really close to tears.

"Never" Iori says softly, as he pulls me in with a hug.

"I thought you said you loved me..." We both turn around to find a girl with hair color like Iori's and an outfit like girl version of Iori's school uniform.

"Fuyuka" Iori says softly.

I gasp in horror as that was his girlfriend.

"I-I..." I turn to look at him for any words but he has none as they were both staring at each other so I turn back to Fuyuka.

"I am very sorry" I start crying again and I push his arms away from me and run towards the High School I was attending to.

I managed to find a spot to leave my piece of paper on in the schoool's office.

As I walk back home. I managed to find Natsume and Ema together that snowy night. I start crying a park bench as I watch the nice couple. This lasted forever... Until I hear voices behind me...

"Onii-Chan, Don't cry." it was Wataru's voice. I turn around to find the brothers in their warm clothes. I couldn't cry anymore. I wish I could run but as soon as I got up, my legs were so weak.

All I could really do was walk very slowly until the guys came over to me then when Fuuto was asking if I was Okay. I fainted out of exhaustion in Kaname's arms

* * *

**IORI'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was trying hard to remember what she said that morning.

It was still blurry but my heart counted on it. I think it was about measuring her uniform for school. There was a chance that it was.

(You guys know what happens. skipped up to the part where Iori is met with Fuyuka.)

After Nami leaves Iori hands..

"Nami... I love you" I mutter as Nami runs down the sidewalk.

"YOU LOVED ME!" Fuyuka screaches.

"Fuyuka, look I was going to tell you, but.."

"SHE IS YOUR STEP SISTER" she screams once again.

"Yes but is yelling at me going to help? You aren't going to forgive me either way." I say making Fuyuka fall quiet.

I soon ran after Nami. I found her on a park bench. I looked at the sky as it started to snow. She was watching Natsume and Ema. One by One the brothers showed up to the park..

We didn't want to disturb her. We kept watch until Wataru says "Onii-Chan, Don't cry."

We knew he blew our cover as Nami soon got up to the bench and walked away. I started to walk towards Nami, so did the other brothers. As we finally got to her, she fainted, Ukyo and Masaomi says she had a fever for staying out in the cold with not the right clothes on.

* * *

**IN NAMI'S ROOM (Nami's Point of View)**

I wake up to find Iori holding my hand and sleeping by my side. It was sweet he didn't just climb in my bed. I was dehydrated from all that crying, so I got up to get a water bottle on my desk.

I was stopped by Iori, who quickly got up and hugged me.  
There I was in my sleep clothes, which makes me wonder who changed me, and Iori was in jeans and a gray shirt covered with a darker gray jacket left open, while I just have my head in his chest. Perfectly normal! Only problem was, I was still dehydrated.

"Iori... I need water" As my voice is still cracking up.

He let go of me and grabs the water bottle before I could reach it. He drinks my water bottle but doesn't actually swallows, instead he connects his lips with mines.

When I try to protest and talk, he gains access to my mouth.

"Mmmm.." Loving his toungue and the water he is giving me. I finished my water, but I couldn't stop myself from grabbing his jacket and pulling him towards me. I wrapped my legs behind his and we fall down on top of each other on my bed. We stopped ourselves since we were in that position. We were breathing hard.

The door opened which made us depart. It was the brothers, everyone except Wataru saw us in that postion. (except Natsume, Louis, and Hikaru, they have work). Iori and I sat up straight.

We blushed but Wataru doesn't care cause he hugs me and starts crying "Onii-Chan! You are Okay!"

I smile as I rub his hair "Yes I am, Thank you for caring"  
The other brothers were revisionizing what just happened.

I didn't know if they were angry or embarrassed cause their face were all red.

"Wataru" I carry him to my lap "Do you know what is happening to their faces?"

I ask him and smile as I point at our brother's faces. Wataru seems like he is thinking hard cause he is doing a checkmark with his fingers under his chin which makes me laugh. This seems to get everyone's attention as Wataru and I are just staring at them.

"Hmm?" Masaomi says as they caught our stares.

"Nothing!" I was strong enough to run this time so Wataru and I run off screaming in the halls.

Up until our 10th lap we came back, but before we actually came in. I saw that they were talking about me. So I say to Wataru. "Wataru, it is time for an adult talk so can you run off and play with Ema?"

He nods as I am still easedropping. But the time Wataru left the hallway, the conversation was almost over.

"Iori, are you staying with Nami"  
"Iori, What the hell is wrong with you! She passed out earlier and you were on top of her"

Iori just shakes his head as he was thinking too much. I couldn't take it anymore. I cause all of his thoughts to hurt so much. I was about to barge in there until...

"What are you doing?" Kaname says softly as his head was in front of mine. I drop to the floor startled.

All attention was turned on me. Masaomi comes over and picks me up.  
He carried me bridal style into the elevator. I sigh knowing what this was, a confession. Fuuto and Iori already did. I not surprised anymore. "Masaomi not you too!"

"I am caught in your web, this is your fault" he smiles as if he was making a joke.

We were up to his room which was already opened. Masaomi had to let me down to open the door. I went inside knowing this will happen one way or another.

"I am surprised you didn't run away." He says closing the door.

"Well, Fuuto and Iori confessed to me. I also know this would happen one way or another." I turned to the window and take the last look of daylight.

I feel suddenly something wrapping me by my hips. It was Masaomi arms. He bends down his head after he pulls out my pony tail, letting down my long cyan hair. He suddenly pulls my hair onto the other side as he romantically kisses me. His lips were ticklish so I couldn't help but giggle.

It was horribly ticklish as he smiled while kisses me. He takes off my overgrowned T-Shirt and I turn back to face Masaomi.

* * *

**Masaomi Point of View**  
I couldn't believe it. I was actually with Nami, alone...And kissing her.

"Mmmmm... Ohhh.. Masaomi..." Nami says hugging my neck as we fall onto the bed. Her arms still around me.

Nami would giggle once in a while.  
We heard knocks on the door so when I got so annoyed I put on a shirt and pants and opened the door.

"Ukyo? Do you need something?" I said.

He made a disgusted face and went into my room. Then all of a sudden Ukyo takes Nami's hand and left the room.  
"HEY!" I yelled.

* * *

**Nami's Point of View**

I was surprised as the blanket was uncovered and I saw Ukyo's angry face. He suddenly drags me to my room and closes the door, I heard footsteps walk away through the door.

I was going to bed, so I decided to at least change. I decided to wear something else for sleep time though. I opened my closet.

I took off my T-shirt and shorts. I started looking for a dress and found a sky blue silk, also short up to my theighs, night gown.

I grabbed my clothes and used my own shower (they fixed the bathrooms). I came out, with only a towel on. My wet, almost sparkling, cyan hair flowing down to half of my towel, it was only big enough to cover up my privates too.

I almost let go of my towel after being so surprise since Azusa, Kaname, Masaomi, Fuuto, Ukyo, and Iori.

"W-we need to, ahem, talk to you..." Azusa says.

I sigh and knew what he was talking abouut. I have been doing stuff unsibbiling like. "I am so sorry"

"Sorry doesn't help! We have fallen in love with you!" Fuuto yells but in a whisper voice.

"I-I..." I couldn't say anything, that basically half of the brothers have confessed. It was too much..

"Speachless? All of us just wanted to let that out. We can't die knowing the woman we love doesn't know" Kaname says and smiles as the brothers nod.

"I'll think about it." I say.

"Not now, not until we all show you what we can do to win your love" Azusa says as Fuuto smirks and Kaname winks. They all leave except Iori, I think they didn't noticed since they were all rushing to the door, I guess confessing is hard.

I didn't notice Iori either cause I close the curtins, lamp is still on for light, and took off my towel. Iori was right behind me too, eyes wide like he never saw me this way until...

"Whoa Nami!" as he shield his eyes.

"IORI!" I grab the towel on the floor and rewrap myself. "I didn't know you were here. Why are you here anyways!"

"Well I thought since we slept with each other meant I was your boyfriend which meant I could sleep here" Iori says smoothly without his prince behavior or princey voice.

"Well I guess... But you aren't my boyfriend" I say like I was suppose to be stupid.

He smiled and jumps in my bed.

"Where is the Iori I know?" I mutter and whisper to myself.

I guess he heard me cause that mood reappeared.

He stood up, hugged me from behind, and grabs my hands. Which makes me drop the towel.

Iori turned me around and started on my neck... You know my cue. Moaning.

I made steps behind me but he kept getting closer... I fell onto my bed as he started going down my body away from my lips. I looked down as he started sucking.  
I started screaming. His lips were affective... Trust me...

"AHHHH, IORI!" I grabbed the blankets and clutched it. Iori got up from the bed and wiped his mouth.

"I am sorry, I don't know what came over me"

His lips... I couldn't help but stare how good they feel like. "Iori... keep going"

I didn't have to tell him twice cause he just dived in. There were heavy pounds on my door. Maybe because of my screaming? I wanted to answer the door.

Once I had enough of the pounding, I soon push Iori in the bathroom and covered myself with my towel.

I open the door. My hair was messed up good but I didn't notice. "Yes Fuuto? Azusa? Kaname?"

There I was acting innocent in front of three angry men. I knew that they knew I was being devoured. I start giggling after thinking about that

"WHAT IS SO FRICKEN FUNNY" Fuuto screams almost everyone could hear. But

I knew they didn't like interfering with other brothers' problems.

They almost push me out of the way into my room. Which makes me fall, back first, to the door, causing my towel to open up wide.. They all look to stare at me as I get up not realizing the towel fell...

"Eek! I am sorry!" The boys try to cover each other faces, but they all dodge everything remembering every single detail of me.

I grab my towel off the floor and go in to the bathroom to actually change. I had enough of my towel falling. Iori takes a couple kisses of my body before I put something on. I try hard to not make sounds.

I come out red faced. with my fuzzy bunny slippers and my rabbit ears I bought for one of my videos, they matched my slippers which I liked.  
I don't know why but those boys kept on staring at me until Fuuto says "I heard noises in here were they yours?"

"Ummmmmm..." I didn't want to lie

"THEY ARE YOURS!?" Fuuto gets super angry but is too tired to rage.

"TOMORROW I'LL DEAL WITH YOU" He leaves and so those the other guys,

I close the door and jump on my bed excitingly, acting girlish, I put my face in the pillow. "EEK FUUTO IS SO CUTE WHEN HE IS MAD!"

"He is?" Iori comes out of the bathroom...

"Oh, I forgot" I look at my night gown and says "Can we continue tomorrow?"

"Yea sure" Iori says and dives in the spot next to me. He whispers to himself  
and says "Only a matter of time until you're mine" He then starts to cuddle with me.

* * *

**IN THE MORNING... IORI'S POINT OF VIEW  
**  
I woke up to find Nami not next to me. But Fuuto...

"Fuuto?" I say getting up.

"YEA?!" Fuuto almost makes me deaf.

"What's up little bro" Iori sitting up straight.

Fuuto is clearly pissed cause he is no longer kneeling on Nami's/My bed.  
Instead he gets up and walks around the room with his arms up, then faces me again. "DON'T TOUCH MY NAMI AGAIN!"

I smile. "Yes, of course, I'll stay away from your Nami, but I'll stay with my Nami thank you."

Nami then comes out of the bathroom with her new uniform. Almost like Ema's, just with a blue ribbion around her neck. Of course, it has the school's name on it.

"Hi guys" and then she sits on her desk and pulls out a makeup kit from her compartments on the desk.

Fuuto seeing this, he pulls me out of the bed, into the hallway. I could hear Nami doing one of her videos though.

"Listen here! Nami is mine! You can no longer stay in her room, you hear me! Or else I'll kick your ass" Fuuto says sternly.

"Nami is my type and she likes only-" I was going to finish that sentence but then...

Flashback...  
"EEK FUUTO IS SO CUTE WHEN HE IS MAD!" Nami screams into her pillow.

Fuuto sees me spacing out and shakes me like he wanted the truth outta me PRONTO.

Then as I stop spacing out, I look at him as he stares back. "LET GO OF ME!" I quickly shake him off and go to my room to get ready for school.

* * *

**FUUTO'S POINT OF VIEW**

I could see he was hiding something from me. Maybe from Nami? Maybe he was cheating on her. HEH The more reason she should be with me. We are both good-looking, popular, and awesome. Why waste this chance with Iori.

I look at him while he was walking down the hallway with no shirt on, wait and no pants just in his underwear. OMG did he...

I rush into Nami's room, she was uploading her video onto the internet.

"Fuuto?" She turns her chair around to face me. "Do you need something?" She says getting up.

"HELL YEA I NEED SOMETHING" I grab her by the hips and kiss her on the lips.

I put my hand behind her head, so she couldn't resist. (BTW I made fuuto taller in this story...)

She did a couple of times, but I think for air. Once we pull away, she slaps me.

"Fuuto... What-..." She was going to finish her sentence but I pretend to fall down, passing out.

"Oh My Gosh! Fuuto!" Nami rushes over to me. I slowly open some eyes, to tell her I wasn't that lying.

But she saw through it and sighs, "I am leaving, you-you JERK!" She leaves the room but I could tell she liked my kiss. I smile, but then Iori rushes into the room.

"YOU KISSED HER?!" He grabs me by the collar and pulls me up.

"Well you gone to second base with her, Okay?"

Iori blushes hard. "That isn't the point, but it should show you that I am her boyfriend!"

I punch him in the face and leaves.

"FUUU-" I close the door before he could say anything.

* * *

**Nami's Point of View**

I stay quiet at breakfast. I knew I was tearing half of the family apart. But Ema covered the other half.

I raise my hands up. This is too much. I mean I came for a normal family, but instead

I get people fighting for my love. When I was a complete normal person, other than being famous for my videos, no one loved me other than for my reputation.

Now I got even Azusa and Ukyo starting to like me. I mean I thought they were cool, they defended me too! I expect this from Kaname though, that pevert monk. But they joined the fight instead. I knew it was to tempting. This was horrible!

"Onii-Chans? You okay?" Wataru says in a small voice. Ema and I look up to find everyone at the breakfast table. Ema and I look at each other and smile. I knew we had the same problem. This was horrible. The brothers snapped out of their attention at us, cause we started moving. Then they paid attention to their food, but on their mind is... Us...

"I am fine Wataru" I smile, knowing he doesn't like me as a lover, I hope, but a sister.

"Yea, we just have a lot on our minds." The brothers expressions changed into like sad puppy dog faces.

I see Ema and I were also thinking of the same thing. RUN. We quickly ate our food and left the seats. then joined Ritu and Juli.

"JULI, I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ritu Screams.

"Ritu... I won't give up on you. I-I" Juli wasn't able to finish his sentence, and quickly shakes his head. He offers flowers once again.

"NO FLOWERS." Ritu runs off to the elevator with Juli chasing after.

I get up and finds the guys, just staring at us with soften faces. Was it cute that we were playing with our pets, no that seems mean, I'll call them our little friends?

"Iori, you ready to go?"

The guys who confessed, their faces were like "DID HE ASK YOU ON A DATE?!" half of it was like they were just shot in the face.

"Let me rephrase that, Iori, are you ready to go to school?"

Their faces stayed still..

Ema basically said the same thing to Yusuke

Except I didn't stay long enough to see their faces. I grabbed Iori's hand and rushed to the elevator.

I guess they weren't expecting that, cause after they processed what had just happened, they rushed to the elevator to get me. I pushed the button before they could.

I blush as Iori looked at me like I was crazy, that turned into a smile.

We walked along the street, like we were brothers and sisters. Nothing more. Some fangirls showed up, which made it impossible to do anything stupid.

"Well, my meeting with the principal is almost starting, without me! I have to go girls." I wave a goodbye to everyone. And rushed out the group walk. I knew

Iori was staring at me.

All was I thinking was. There were bunch of girls after him. Why chose me! I was pulled around the corner by someone in some epicly fashion clothes. Well something Fuuto would wear. Wait.. Fuuto

"Fuu-" I was about to finish but I was covered by a hand. Fuuto's hand. I shake his hand off "Fuuto! Stop let me go!"

I felt another hand pulling me out of the darkness. I open my eyes to find, I am perfectly find but Iori's hand has my hand in it. EEK!

I shake his hand off of mine, I see the girls staring at I rushed to the school.

After school I was picked up by Azusa. "Hi Azusa! What a surprise for you to pick me up"

"Well I thought I take you out for lunch" He then starts the car.

I smiled at him as I looked at the window. I wondered how sweet Azusa could be, I mean he is basically been the guy who haven't kissed me or hit on me.  
Then the car stops, we're here. We both come out of the car. Then I realize I was at a park. I then see him carrying a pinic basket. I smile really wide as I follow him under a cherry blossem tree.

As he sets out the food onto the pinic cloth. I sit down, admiring the park.  
Azusa sat down right next to me, staring at me as I stare at the cherry blossem branches above me.

When I see this I stare right back at him, caught in his gaze. He suddenly looks down at the pinic. How cute.

"So.. Um. How was your day Nami?" Azusa ask, probably trying to push away awkwardness.

"Great..." I lied. Remembering Iori this morning.

"I am glad to hear that." Azusa says.

After our awkward conversation, he suddenly stares once again at me. I was caught in his childish smile as he stared at me. Azusa didn't turn away. He kept staring at me. I got closer to him. He then knocks into reality and moves away.

"Azusa..." I say like I really want him. I couldn't help it. I think I've been fed too much by the amazing kissers.

He then looks away. "Sorry, you are just so beautiful, I couldn't help but look at you"

I blush and look away.

This is what normal couples do, a picnic as the guy compliments the girl as she blush hard. Then they slowly move in for a kiss. I remember this in a movie.

Back to the scene...

I look down. Azusa suddenly goes in the part like he is reading my mind, and grabs my chin and pulls me facing him. "You are more prettier in the sunlight."

I am blushing even more red. I close my eyes. This was it. Azusa got me head over heels for him already.

I then feel something so nice on my lips. I open my eyes to find, it was Azusa. His lips were so soft, like the other guys, but him. Azusa was gentle and he were more passionate. This kiss lasted for what seemed to be a couple of seconds. When we stop, we are breathing heavily.

"Azusa, I need more." Azusa looks up like I am asking for a nuke. I couldn't help myself. I push myself next to Azusa and kiss him on the lips with my arms around him. Azusa arms naturally went around me.

Azusa lets go once again. "What's wrong, Azusa? Am I bad?" I touch my lips.

"No, I don't wanna rush things." Azusa says. I almost gasp, the other guys wanted me so badly, stripping in front of them

I smile so bright as I hug him tightly. "Azusa, You are so sweet!"

I get up so he could clean up our picnic. It was getting dark, we had to go home.  
So we rode back to the house.

* * *

**AZUSA'S POINT OF VIEW**

As I rode Nami and I back home. I began to think. Nami is sweet, but she has my brothers head over heels. Tsubaki is going after Ema too, but we both can't date our little sisters. We both know that.

"Nami, have you ever drank sake?" I said while glancing at her.

"Um... I can't say I haven't," She pushes a bang away from her face and chuckled. "I use to go out with friends after school nights. I handle sake pretty well."

I smiled at her as we have just arrived.

As soon as I and Nami got out of the car, I pulled her to my room and sat her down on the edge of my bed.

I then left the room for some sake. I wanted to spend time with Nami. I'm not a fan of sake as Tsubaki, but its a nice excuse.

I came back with a bottle of sake. We spent hours drinking and talking to each other.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I looked to Nami with serious eyes and she ended up on the floor laughing.

"Uh.. Nami, do you have any idea who is at the door."

She froze, "Let me handle this." Her voice was stable so I thought she be fine when she walked out the door.

* * *

**NAMI'S POINT OF VIEW**

I step out of Azusa's room and face a bunch of brothers.

"Do you need something?" I spilled some sake on me before coming out. So the bottom of my T-shirt was wet. The boys must have gotten the wrong idea because they were looking pretty angry...

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THERE" Fuuto screams.

"I don't need this.." I mutter to myself. "We were just drinking.."  
"Ooh Azusa you dog." Tsubaki says grinning.

Then the whole group, Masaomi, Kaname, Fuuto, Iori, and Ukyo, almost came charging at me. I suddenly scream "STOP, I LOVE AZUSA BACK OFF!" and went inside.

* * *

**IN THE MORNING...**

I came down for breakfast to find all the brothers staring at me.

"I am sorry I didn't mean it. Well for now. I was stressed out by-" I was going to finish that sentence but I think I'll make it even worse.

Fuuto stands up and says with his fist in his hand. "Who is bothering you? I'll give him a piece of my mind."

Kaname says "Well while he is doing that, I'll make you scream" He winks at me.

Masaomi is looking at his newspaper. "Just think of me, I'll take your mind off of things." Which was the deal breaker for Kaname.

Ukyo is in the kitchen "Well we all hope for you the best." Azusa is coming down the stairs. Then all of the "group" is staring at him. I put him in the position which makes me feel bad.

"Iori..." I suddenly say not realizing I said it aloud. I then start to eat with the brothers staring at me.

"What about me" Iori is coming down the stairs, I look up, he was easedropping.

But I haven't realized I said Iori aloud, so I say, "What about you?"

All of the brothers look at me like What the heck!

I face them as they look away.  
I stand up from my chair. "I'll be going to school. Bye everyone." I do a peace sign, I turn around to have Iori right in front of me.

"Damn," Iori says breathing hard.

"What?" I say as I breathing hard as well.

Iori then put his hands around me and kisses me on the lips. "That was a

I look so surprised. Then grab my lips. The group was about to charge at Iori until...

SLAP!

The brothers were confused. Iori then holds his cheek as he looks at me. I am almost feel crazy for what I did but... I look down.

"I can't go around kissing my brothers on the lips, I don't know about Ema, but I had enough! I can't do this anymore!" I run away into the elevator with

* * *

**EMA ****POINT OF VIEW**

I was about to run after Nami, so I stand up and run towards Nami. But I stop in the spot Nami was. I just froze. I knew it was tough doing all of this.

I didn't know it was this tough. I need to say something!

"Nami is right, I can't go kissing my brothers. I feel the same way as Nami, just less dramatic. Nami is always happy and joyful, sometimes even snappy. But she is never just outrages. I'll go after her." I was about to walk away but I feel 13 hands on my shoulders.

"We can't let you guys just walk out on all of us. We love you! We may be pushy, but that is only because you are our dreamgirls. We need you everyday. You girls are different than other girls, you are special in a way. We can stare at you for years and never get bored. And we can't just let you guys be our step sisters. We don't care about anyone else but you girls. We can give you anything, if you let us in your lives. Other than being in the place of your stepbrothers. All we ask in return is that and your love." The boys explained

"That was touching." Nami says quietly as she walks down the stairs. "I thought.."

"Well that is how we feel." Wataru says softly, he was really in love with one of us.  
Nami steps in front of everyone. And bows her head. I do the same. Then urge of fault came to mind. That is when Nami and I fell on our knees. Faced down. I felt hot strems of water come down my face. Tears.

We were both crying, and on our knees, faced down. How more embarrassing can we be?

All the brothers were staring at us, since we were in perfect sync in our actions. Suddenly Tsbukai and Azusa came over to help us up. "We're fine as long as you're fine." Azusa says softly as he kisses Nami on the head. Tsubaki pulls me up, and I fall into his arms. I couldn't help but cry even more. Tsubaki gives everyone the most hugs with emotions.  
Nami wipes her

"I'll be taking a bath." She quickly pulls away from Azusa arms and runs to the elevator.

All eyes turn to me. Then awkward filled the air. Then all of a sudden.

"I have basketball practice." Subaru says, leaving the house.

"I want Candy!" Wataru shouts, putting his hand in the air.

"Wataru, too early for candy" Masaomi says, going back to his seat.

"I have to heat Breakfast again." Ukyo says close to a whisper.

"DAMN RIVIALS" Fuuto shouts with his hands in the air then onto his head.

"Tsubaki! We have to hurry or else we'll be late! Azusa shouts, grabbing his bag.

"Fine!" Tsubaki says, grabbing his own, and then following Azusa out of the house.

"I might as well head home" Natsume and Hakari says.

Kaname and Louis doesn't say anything and sits down.

I follow Yusuke out of the house.

* * *

**Hope You Guys Enjoyed it! _ So tiring to edit it.**

**I might have gotten off topic. Next chapter, New OCs :3 Be ready for that.  
It's going to be life-changing event for Nami :D**

**Nami: Stop saying that! It gives me shivers!**

**No! Says the girl who was willingly ready to get in bed with Masaomi**

Nami: That had nothing to do with life-changing events.

**It could be, if it wasn't Iori fans, I would have paired you up Masaomi..**

Nami: But didn't you want him to be paired up with J-

***Puts hand to her mouth* NO SPOILING! I will torture you when you find out the life-changing event.**

**Okay well Hope you Enjoyed, until then peeps!**


End file.
